Keluarga Abstrak!
by Miwa Lucifer
Summary: Berawal dari mimpi sial Kurapika yang menjadi kenyataan./"Kurapika, jadi istri gue, ya."/"iya. Gue mau."/"cihiee.. Kurapika nerima lamaran Kuroro.."/ gaje, abal. Garing, mungkin.. Bahasa TIDAK baku!


**Disclaimer © Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei**

**Warning!**

**Kemungkinan besar, garing! Au, ooc kali, ya? Typo is always-,- bahasa TIDAK baku!**

**Kategori: Drama, Family, Komedi.**

**Pairing: is absolutely KUROPIKA.**

**A/N: Maap maap kate aje, ye. Maap ni, kalo eni piksi kaga lucu atau kegaringan kayak krupuk. Soalnya ane masih belajar bikin piksi kocak. Maap juga kalo menyinggung ni.. Oh! Kalo misalnya 'drama' nya kaga kerasa, tambahin aja pake garem.-. Oke, kemungkinan, fiksi ini cuma lewat karena inspirasi-nya juga cuma lewat ketika liat gambar sampul fiksi ini-,-**

**Keluarga Abstrak!**

**-oOo-**

Keluarga abstrak ini berawal dari kesialan yang dialami oleh Kurapika. Waktu itu, Kurapika sedang menemani sahabatnya, Senritsu. Ketika Senritsu sibuk memilih alat musik yang akan ia pilih untuk mengajarkan les musik dirumahnya, Kurapika melihat Kuroro datang dan menghampirinya.

"Lagi apa lu, Kuruta?"

"Jangan panggil gue Kuruta! Kurapika aja cukup." jawab Kurapika dengan acuh.

"Oh. Lagi apa lu?"

"Lu kan bisa liat. Gue lagi nemenim temen gue, Senritsu milih alat musik. Lu ndiri, ngapain disini?"

"Au dah. Cuma iseng-iseng doang. Eh, ketemu lu disini. Gue samperin deh."

"Masa? Boong kali lu.."

"Serius gue. Eh, si Senritsu itu, kemane?"

"Itu di— Lah? Mana tuh orang? Kok ngilang?"

"Kurapika," panggil seseorang dari bawah. Sontak, Kuroro dan Kurapika menoleh kebawah. "Aku dari tadi disini. Kalian jahat banget sih!"

"Maap deh. Kan lu kecil. Jadi gue gak keliatan. Betewe, lu udah selesai?"

"Udah. Ayo pulang."

"Hn." lalu Kurapika dan Senritsu keluar dari toko alat musik tadi.

"Woi, tunggu!" Kurapika ama Senritsu nengok kearah Kuroro-,- "Kurapika," tiba-tiba Kuroro berubah jadi sopan. "Kurapika, mau kah kau menjadi istriku?" lalu Kuroro berjongok dihadapan Kurapika dan mengeluarkan kotak kecil dan membukanya.

"Ha?" Kurapika langsung menunjukkan wajah _**Gile-lu-ndrooooo**_ nya Indro warko*.

"What!?" Kurapika terbangun dari mimpinya. "Huft, untung aja itu cuma mimpi! Coba, kalo beneran? Ah, gue lebih milih kawin ama Tonpa dari pada ama dia! Eh, ngomong apa gue, ya? Bodo ah. Mandi aja dulay~" lalu Kurapika turun dari kasurnya dan pergi kekamar mandi.

Setelah Kurapika selesai mandi, dia langsung berangkat ke kampusnya. Diperjalanan, kesialan dimimpi Kurapika terwujud(?)

"Kurapika!"

Kurapika sontak menutup sebagian wajah kanannya dengan tangannya. _Sialan! Tu bocah ngapain lagi manggil gue. Mending gue gak ke kampus aja deh.._

"Kurapika! Lu sombong banget!" lalu Kuroro menepuk pundak kiri Kurapika. "Berangkat bareng, cuy!"

Sesampainya dikampus, Kurapika dan Kuroro duduk bersebelahan. "Bray, pr udah blom?"

"Udah. Mau nyontek?"

Kuroro ngangguk dengan bersemangatnya. Kurapika memberikan bukunya pada Kuroro dan ia menyalinnya dengan senang hati. "Udah nih. Makasih." lalu Kuroro mengembalikan buku Kurapika dengan melemparnya. Sial bagi Kurapika, komedi bagi Kuroro-,- buku itu mengenai wajahnya dengan pasnya. Dan Kuroro tertawa terbahak-bahak karena itu.

_Kamfret nih orang!_ Batin Kurapika berbicara.

"Entar pulang bareng!"

Kurapika ngangguk dengan lemas. _Elah, ngapa kagak ngajak Machi aje? Empet banget gue. :V_

-oOo-

Ketika waktu pulang, mimpi yang Kurapika alami kini menjadi kenyataan. "Kurapika, jadi istri gue, ya."

"Ha?"

"Cieeeeeeeeeeee..."

"Suit, suit?! Undangan, ye.." yang lain langsung menyoraki mereka.

_Ni orang.. Bener-bener sharapp ye-,- _Batin Kurapika meringis..

"Uh." Kurapika ngejawab dengan suara yang kecil.

"Ape?" tanya Kuroro.

"Hooh."

"Apaaaa!?"

"Iya."

"Apa sih, neng? Lu ngomong ape? Kencengin dikit suara lu!"

"Iya. Gue mau."

"Cihieeee... Kurapika menerima lamaran Kuroro! Cieee!"

Kurapika langsung terperanjat. _Sial! Bego banget sih gue! Ah! Mampus gue-,-_

-oOo-

Oke, tadi itu flashback Kurapika. Sekarang kita ke jaman sekarang-.-

"Beb,"

"Apa?"

"Killua mana?"

Oh iya! Ane lupa ngasih tau. Setelah Kurapika dan Kuroro menikah, Kurapika melahirkan 3 orang anak. Anak pertama, Killua. Anak kedua Gon dan anak ketiga, Pairo.

"Au, bukannya Killua udah berangkat sama Gon ke sekolah, ya?"

"Oh. Yaudah, ane berangkat kerja ya, beb.. Muach."

"Hooh. Buru sono, tar telat."

"Oke. Muach."

Kuroro naik andong ke kantornya, setelah sampai Kuroro segera turun dari andong yang ia naiki dan masuk kekantornya. "Pagi semua." sapa Kuroro ketika baru sampai didepan pintu kantornya.

"Pagi, bos." kata Phinks

"Pagi, Phinks. Phinks saya mau ke toilet dulu kamu tolong urusin data-data tentang Artis itu. Artis ternama.." jawab Kuroro

" Anuu... Artis? Artis sopo toh? Bos?"

"Itu lho Phinks, Artis baru yang ternama.."

"Oh! Hisoka en Illumi itu?"

"Ya.!

"Oke, bos! Siap!"

"Terima kasih. Yasudah saya mau ke toilet dulu."

"Ano, Pak."

"Ya?"

"Oh, nggak jadi deh pak."

"Oh yasudah."

"Pak."

"Apa sih?"

"Awas! Kulit pisang!"

BRAAK! Dengan tak sengaja Kuroro menginjak kulit pisang, dan terpeleset. Namun dengan wajah yang sambil nyengir sekaligus menahan malu di depan karyawan-karyawannya Kuroro segera pergi ke kamar mandi. Di kamar mandi, Kuroro menangis. Karena gigi emas berharganya copot karena terpeleset tadi.

Setelah Kuroro selesai dengan urusannya dikamar mandi, tiba-tiba handphone miliknya bergetar tanda telfon masuk. Setelah ia mengangkatnya, ia.. Ya.. Bisa dibilang, kaget, sih..

"Kenapa, nak?"

_[Papa, itu pa.. Gon..]_

"Kenapa sama Gon?"

_[Gon.. Aduh.. Gimana, ya..]_

"Kenapa, Killua?"

_[Duh.. Aku gak enak hati ngasih taunya, pa.]_

"Iya, kenapa!? Kasih tau aja." kata Kuroro mulai hilang kesabaran. _Gila nih anak! Nguji kesabaran gue banget! Anaknya siapa sih lu! Ohiya, anak gue.._ "Kenapa, Kill?"

_[Haah..] _dari sebrang sana, Killua menghela nafas _[begini, pa.. Gon gak sengaja.. Ngompol..]_

Mata Kuroro membulat sempurna. Lalu ia kembalikan kemode datarnya segera. "Apa? Ngompol? Kok bisa?"

_[Iya, kan tadi Gon lagi main sama Retz, nah terus, si Retz berubah jadi boneka tanpa mata dan semua mukanya berdarah. Gon kan punya phobia sama darah, 'kan? Jadinya dia ngompol deh.]_

"Ya ampun! Bilang sama si Retz itu, ya.. Kalo nakutin, tuh jangan pake kelemahnnya Gon."

_[Yaa.. Papa, kalo nakutin bukan dengan ketakutannya, itu namanya bukan nakutin! Aduh, papa Lucifer.. Ganteng ganteng kok boloon?]_

"Huapah?! Lu berani ngatain bapak lu sendiri bloon?"

_[Bu..bukan gitu pa. Udah deh, entar pulsa Killua abis! Papa mana mau beliin Killua pulsa. Dadaa~]_

Dan telfon-pun terputus. Lalu Kuroro kembali ke pekerjaan sebelumnya. Disitu, Phinks menghampiri Kuroro dan ..

"Pak.." kata Phinks

"Apa?"

"Ano.. Saya dapat pesan dari bu Pakunoda bahwa..

_Permisi, maaf mengganggu. Saya hanya ingin berpesan bahwa saya tidak dapat masuk hari ini. Saya sedang mempunyai urusn dengan preman-preman tengil yang berada di emperan jalanan. Dan saya ingin menyampikan sebuah info yang sangat-sangat-sangat penting bagi bapak. __**BERHATI-HATILAH DALAM BERJALAN nanti anda bisa terpeleset lagi!**__ Ya.. Itu saja yang ingin saya sampaikan sekian terima kasih_

_Dari . kepada/untuk ._"

_Ha? Entar kepeleset lagi? Emang dia pernah liat gue kepeleset?_ Batin Kuroro bertanya. Lalu ia sungguh-sungguh kembali kepekerjanannya.

"Bagian ini, belum selesai. Gue mesti nyeselai-in ini tugas kamfret. Banyak banget lagi.."

"Bos,"

"Apa?"

"Ini tambahan dokumen yang harus di cap."

"Iye, tar gue kerjain."

"Oke, permisi."

"Gila nih kerjaan!" Kuroro menepuk jidatnya dn bersender punggung dikursi kerjanya.

-oOo-

"Aku pulang!"

"Eh, Pairo udah pulang.." Kurapika menghampiri Pairo yang sedang membuka sepatu sekolahnya. "Gimana sekolahnya, sayang?"

"Biasa aja kok, mah. Gak ada yang asik. Oh iya, sebelumnya Pairo mau minta maaf karena Pairo dipanggil sama ibu guru."

"Kenapa? Kok kamu dipanggil ibu guru? Kamu ada masalah?"

Pairo mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Gak tau deh.. Orang Pairo gak salah apa-apa. Eh, dipanggil, mah."

"Yaudah, kamu istirahat dulu sana. Abis itu ganti baju dan makan sama mama. Abis itu, mama mau berangkat kerja. Tunggu sampe kak Gon dan kak Killua pulang, ya."

"Sip!" lalu Pairo berlari ke atas, tepatnya kekamarnya untuk istirahat.

"Aku pulang,"

Baru Kurapika ingin berbalik, Gon sudah kembali dan ia sedang membuka sepatu. "Ma, belum berangkat?"

"Belon, Gon.. Pulang cepet amat? Guru ada rapat?"

"Kaga. Gon dipaksa pulang sama guru gara-gara Gon ngompol." Kurapika langsung jatuh lebay. "Abisnya, Retz itu.. Bikin phobia Gon menjadi-jadi aja, tau gak!?"

Kurapika menggeleng sambil bilang, "enggak."

-oOo-

"Kak Gon," panggil Pairo.

"Kak Gon.." ulangnya.

"Kak Gon," Pairo mengulangi panggilannya. Merasa tak mendapat jawaban, Pairo mengelitiki telapak kaki Gon yang sedang terbuka dan tidak punya dosa itu.

"Auahahahaha! Pairo! Ngapain sih?"

"Kak Gon abisnya aku panggilin gak nengok nengok! Kak, kak Killua mana? Kok blon pulang?"

"Kaga tau. Nyasar kali dia."

"Ih, kak Gon kok jahat banget sih, sama kak Killua!"

"Papa pulang.."

"Eh, itu papa! Iya tunggu, pa!" sahut Pairo dari dalam. Lalu ia membukakan pintu untuk papanya. "Selamat datang kembali, papa." Pairo memasang wajah tersenyum andalannya.

_Gila nih anak! Senyumnya mirip banget sama bebeb Kurapika! Wajahnya manis, mukanya polos, pantes aja.. Dia sayang banget ama ini anak-.- _Kuroro membatin. "Eh, iya. Mama belom pulang?" tanya Kuroro ramah pada Pairo.

Pairo menggeleng. "Belom papa. Mungkin mama masih banyak kerjaan yang harus dikerjakan.."

"Oh.. Tumben pikiran lu lempeng!" lalu Kuroro nyelonong masuk kedalam rumah.

-oOo-

_Gila nih kerjaan! Begejibun setinggi menara eifel! Oke, gue lebay. Tapi sumpah! Banyak banget! Mongkei(?) nih ah!_ Batin Kurapika terdengar lirih.

"Ny. Lucifer, anda bisa pulang sekarang. Malam sudah larut. Saya khawatir anda kenapa-kenapa."

"Trims, ny. Freecss. Saya permisi,"

"Oh, ny. Lucifer?"

Kurapika yang tadi bebenah dan mematikan komputer, kini menghentikan semua kegiatannya. "Iya, ny. Freecss?"

"Nama saya, Mito Freecss."

"Oh? Nama saya, Kurapika Kuruta. Salam kenal, Mito-san."

"Kuruta? Bukannya nama lu itu Kurapika Lucifer?"

Kurapika menggeleng. "Lucifer itu nama.."

"Nama suami lo?"

"Ah! Iya.. Bener. Kuroro Lucifer. Suami gue, kenapa, Mito?"

"Oh, enggak, tapi gue lebih seneng manggil Lucifer. Kagak papa, 'kan?"

Kurapika menggangguk. "Kaga apa-apa. Yang enak didenger aja."

"Oke! Selamat malam, ny. Lucifer."

"Malam, ny. Freecss." lalu Kurapika kembali merapihkan dan segera bergegas pulang.

-oOo-

"Papa, jemput mama dih."

"Kak Killua? Kapan datengnya?"

"Baru aja. kenapa, Pairo?"

"Oh, enggak, papa, iya. Jemput mama dih, kasian mama.. Udah malem."

"Yaudah. Papa jemput mama dulu, ya. Killua, tanggung jawab gue serahin ke elu!"

"Siap, komandan!"

-oOo-

_Udah malem. Angkot jarang. Apa lagi andong?-,-_ batinnya Kurapika curcol.

**Tinnn tinn!**

_Kayak gue kenal tuh, klakson mobil.._

**Dinn dinn!**

_Lah kok ganti bunyi?_

**Tinn dinn! Tindin!**

_Lah?_

"Kurapika!"

_Noh kan.. Suaranya.. _Lalu Kurapika berbalik dan mendapati Kuroro sedang menunggu dimobilnya.

"Buruan! Tanggung jawab gue serahin ke Killua! Dia pasti gak sabaran!"

Mengingat kelakuan anak pertamanya itu, Kurapika segera masuk ke mobil dan mobil itu menyala lalu melaju dengan kecepatan dibawah rata-rata-,- salah deng.. Dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

-oOo-

"Gon! Pairo! Cepetan rapihin! Males banget sih!"

"Iya, kak Killua." jawan Pairo dengsn lemas.

"Killua, ini terlalu berlebihan! Lu kagak ngapa-ngapain. Lah kok kita kerja?"

"Banyak bacohot bet lu, Gon! Buru, beresin!"

"Iye deh,"

-oOo-

"Woi! Pelan pelan, sharapp! Lu entar bisa nabrak!"

"Tenang, beb.. Selama ada akyu disini, kau pasti am—"

"GILA LU! KALO LU NGENDARAIN KAYAK GINI, LU SAMA AJA NGEBUNUH GUE!"

"iya maap dah. Nih, ane pelanin." ia menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya. "Udah, 'kan?"

"Hm.. Iya.. Tapi ini kepelanan, Kuroro!"

"Ohya? Tapikan cepet sampe."

"Au. Terserah. Mama pulang~".

"Papa pula— udah tidur kali."

"Yaudah, gua ganti baju dulu."

-oOo-

"Ma, pa.. Gon sama Killua berangkat sekolah dulu, ya."

"Gon!"

"Kenapa, ma?" tanya Gon.

"Pairo juga diajak dong.."

"Elah mah? .. Kita udah telat nih.. _Taim is mani! _Mamahku sayang.." celetuk Killua.

"Killua, ajak Pairo juga! Dia juga adek lu lu pada! Ajak!"

"I-iya, pa.." balas Gon dan Killua lemas.

"Asik! Berangkat sekolah barengan kak Gon dan kak Killua!" sahut Pairo yang senang dan semangat 45 dan berpesta-,-

-oOo-

"Udah sampe?" tanya Pairo lemas pas udah sampe sekolah.

"Iya lah! Lu mau jalan lagi? Entar aja pulangnya!" Killua ngomel sama Pairo gegara Pairo nyebelin, menurut Killua.

"Yaudah! Pulang kita barengan lagi, ya! Pairo masuk kelas dulu.. Dadaaa ka Gon, kak Killua!'

"Hoh. Udah buruan! Eh, Gon.. Ayo masuk! Tar telat!"

"Ohiya.."

**-oOo-**

"Ma.. Papa berangkat, ya.."

"Tumbenan lu sopan.. Aah.. Yaudah, sono. Tar pulang jemput gue dikantor jam 10 ya."

"Kenapa? Kok malem amat?"

"Kerjaan gue bekom kelar, kemaren. Tar gue diomelin bos Bisky.."

"Oh, iya. Yo wess, papa berangkat."

-oOo-

"Kak Killua, kira-kira apa yang bikin kak Gon telat pulang?" tanya Pairo kepad kakaknya(?)

"Au. Tunggu aj— Itu Gon!"

"Kak Gon!" Pairo berlari menghampiri kakak keduanya. "Kak Gon kok lama amat?"

"Hehe.. Iya,tadi ada urusan bentar. Killua, Pairo.. Ayo pulang." ajak Gon dengan semangat 47(?)

"Ossuu!"

-oOo-

"Astaga! Bener-bener nih bos! Ngasih tugas gak tau diri!"

"Ny. Lucifer,"

"Iy— Bo..bos Bisky! Kenapa bos?"

"Nih, tambahannye. Abis makan siang, lu kerjain stempel persetujuan."

"Bos, kan ada ny. Freecss. Ngapa semuanye ane?! Kaga adil banget."

"Lu protes, gue pecat!"

"I-iya, bos. Maap."

"Yaudah. Sono kerjain cepet cepet! Gue mau liat majalah cowok-cowok ganteng dulu." lalu Bisky kabur.

_Dasar nenek nenek! Udah tua juga, gak inget umur banget!_ Batin Kurapika yang bersedih.

"Gue denger!" tereak Bisky dari dalem kantornya.

Kurapika cuma cengok sama masang muka tablo doang-,-

-oOo-

"Bos, stempelin persetujuan jual beli online di toko , bos.. Itu belom distempel. Terus, , juga belom-.- bos ini.. Cepetan, bos."

"Sabar ape, Phinks! Lu kira nyetempel itu gampang?! Lu bantuin gue nyetempelim toko sama stempelin data penjualan di toko kue Huhu!"

"Hu..hu?"

"Iye! Banyak bacot lu! Buru!"

"Iya bos."

"Bentar, gue mau manggil Feitan dulu."

Terus, Kuroro keluar dari ruangan kantornya. "Feitan!"

"I-iya, bos. Ngapa?"

"Lu udah ngepel belom sih!? Masa mukanya Phinks ada lekukan gitu.-."

"Itu sih udah dari pabriknye, bos. Ada ape nih, manggil aye?!"

"Itu, bantuin gue nyetempel toko jual beli online, , ye."

"Sip!"

-oOo-


End file.
